


TVSMB High

by Eleniekesulda



Series: TVSMB High [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Multi-Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, X-Men (Movies), fandom highschool
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boredom, Confusion, Drunkness, Epic pranks, Fun, HOMEWORK!!!!, Hate, High School, Illusions, Love, Love Triangles, Magic, Magnus Bane/ Jack Harkness is the ship of the CENTURY!!, Multi, Payback, School, evil teachers, heaps of characters, hopefully lots of chapters, massive parties, suprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleniekesulda/pseuds/Eleniekesulda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok lets just say. Loooooaaads of love triangles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> felt like having fun with my second fanfic. because why the hell not. mwahahahahahaaaa. i guess my first one was a bit boring and i am debating whether or not to post the second chapter or not... meh. and i probs need to add more relationships for the next chapter once i figure out who goes with who... CONFUUUUUSIONNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! love you all!

Year 12

9th Doctor,  
Alec Lightwood,  
Bruce Banner,  
Danny Quin,  
Draco Malfoy,  
Fenris wolf,  
Hank Griffin,  
Harry Potter,  
Hermione Granger,  
Irene Adler,  
Jace Herrondale,  
James Lester,  
James Rhodes,  
Johnathan Morgenstern,  
Juggamund,  
Kahn,  
Loki Laufyson,  
Magnus Bane,  
Mycroft Holmes,  
Nevel Longbottom,  
Nick Burkardt,  
Nick Cutter,  
Ron Weasley,  
Simon Lewis,  
Steve Rogers,  
Thor Odenson,  
Tony Stark

Year 11:  
10th Doctor,  
Anderson,  
Captain Becker,  
Clarissa Morgenstern,  
Clint Barton,  
Donna Noble,  
Ginny Weasley,  
Greg Lestrade,  
Hela,  
James T.Kirk,  
Jim Moriarty,  
John Watson,  
Mary Morstan,  
Miranda Hill,  
Monroe,  
Natasha Romanoff,  
Pepper Potts,  
Petro Maximoff,  
Sally Donovan,  
Sebastian Moran,  
Spock,

Year 10:  
11th Doctor,  
Abbey Maitland,  
Ali,  
Amy Pond,  
Clarum Scott-Wathom,  
Connor Temple,  
Martha Jones,  
Navri,  
Rory,  
Rosalee Calvert,  
Rose Tyler,  
Sally Donnovan,  
Sherlock Holmes,  
Umbra Scott-Wathom,

Year 9:  
Jolie,  
Kendra Sorenson,  
Molly Hooper,  
Raphael Santiago,

Year 8:  
Abigail Porter,  
Darcy O’Tanner,  
Dewey Morgan,  
Emily Stanton,  
Fenton Bridges,  
Hal Franklin,  
Lauren Hunter,  
Robbie Strickland,  
Seth Sorenson,  
Thomas Patten

Year 7:  
(currently no students)

There are 9 houses. Fossil, Warehouse, Angelic, Rolling, Simone, Marvel, Doyle, Gallifrey and Star.  
You are in Doyle.  
You will be required to stay for the whole term without seeing your parents at all. Your room mate will be announced when you get there. 

Good luck at our school, John Watson.

 

“What the fuck” john yells slamming down his information booklet onto the table “is up with this school??!! This isn’t even in the complicated little English based language that normal schools write their programs in, I mean for fuck sake I can actually understand it!!”  
“language John” His Fathers voice yells “look on the bright side!” John Huffs, throwing the last of his clothes in a bag “Your boyfriend is going there”  
“what? Sherlock?” john says his eyes widening “HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!!!!!!!” he screams “I AM NOT GAY!! JUST BECAUSE HARRY IS DOESN’T MEAN I AM!!!”  
“ok, ok.” His dad answers “don’t get your dick in a knot.” John is just about to retort when his dad stands up and looks out the window “looks like the bus is here” he says calmly  
“huh?” John looks outside. A black mini van waits patiently outside. A large storage compartment is attached to the back of it. John smiles as he sees Sherlock alone on the back seat. “hell I am out of here” he yells grabbing his 2 bags. “bye dad!” he sprints out the door before his dad can say anything.  
He reaches the bus and climbs on quickly. “John Watson?” a flat voice from the driver’s seat mutters. Mycroft.  
“No!” john sighs sarcastically. “I am Harry Potter!” Mycroft looks at him.  
“just get on the bloody bus John.” He sighs. John smiles evilly.  
“John!” a girl’s voice squeaks. Molly Barrels into Him almost knocking him flat.  
“hi Molly” he mutters awkwardly.  
“Molly please” Sherlock’s Low voice echoes softly from the back. Molly removes herself from around John and mutters something heading back to her seat.  
“Protecting your boyfriend Sherlie?” another year eleven smirks. John turns to look at him. He is just about the weirdest kid John has ever seen. He has brown hair that curls oddly at the front and… what the fuck is he wearing?  
“What the fuck are you wearing?” John says before he can stop himself. The other guy looks distantly hurt. He straightens himself and tries to look proper.  
“Bowties are cool dickhead” he mumbles, turning to his friend and mumbles something privately. John quietly walks to the back next to Sherlock.  
“sorry about him.” A voice says from the seat in front. John looks up. A guy with crazy brown hair, wearing a blue suit and red tie stares at him. A young blonde girl from Sherlock’s grade smiles at him from the guy. “he can be a bit of a dick when he wants to be.” John smiles at this comment. “I’m the doctor” he says holding out his hand. John takes it and shakes.  
“I’m Rose” The girl says “and your John right?” John nods.  
“uh… which doctor are you?” john asks, curiously “9, 10 or 11? Its just well… there were three of them on the roll so…”  
“10” he answers. “and the guy who you were insulted by is 11”  
“you guys brothers?” John asks.  
“no, well… he technically is me, in the future.” The Doctor smiles. John looks confused.  
“time lord science.” Rose giggles. The bus lurches forwards. Sherlock hits his hear hard on the headrest.  
“fuck you Mycroft” he yells up the isle. Mycroft laughs. Sherlock groans in pain.  
“oh shut up Sherlock your fine.” John says casually. “stop being such a drama queen.” The guy on the other side in front of them snorts and starts laughing.  
“sorry” he says between snorts. “it’s so true.”  
“shut up Danny” Sherlock mumbles. “we have a 4 and a half hour trip and honestly I really don’t want to hear your snorting the whole bloody time” the conversations sort of stop then, and John finds himself falling asleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

“john” Rose calls from in front of him “were here, can you get Sherlock up please.” John opens his eyes. he squints against the light but his eyes adjust quickly.  
“Sherlock wake up” he mutters. Sherlock doesn’t move. John elbows him hard in the ribs.  
“aah Fuck” Sherlock moans. John leaves him to figure the rest out.  
There are quite a few people milling around and greeting each other. John watches one year 12 boy he looks rather lost. He has dark brown hair and hansom blue eyes. Then he smiles and runs towards a half Asian boy with a silk blue suit on. The guy in the suit sees him and wraps his arms around him, pressing their lips together. “oh Jesus” john mutters and turns away. He turns to see the school. It is the most modern building he has even seen in his life. it is all white and bran knew. He can quite clearly see the library up the top. There is a massive single window showing the interior 4 levels of library.  
“ok everyone!” another year 12 yells john turns.. He is Scottish “my name is Nick Cutter. I am the head of Fossil house. And this is Hermione Granger vice head of Rolling. Girls follow Hermione and boys follow me. They all split. The Doctor (10) hangs for a second and kisses Rose softly before running off with the other boys. John waits.  
“oi” Sherlock says from behind him. John turns as a fist hits him in the stomach.  
“aah” John groans.  
“come on, Lets go.” Sherlock mutters. John pulls a face at Sherlock’s back and follows him to the boarding house. A boy dressed in all black clothes and golden blonde hair hands john a dorm map. John stops to read it. Sherlock disappears.  
Connor temple  
John Watson  
Loki Laufyson  
Raphael Santiago  
Sherlock holmes  
Tony stark  
“I think you are in my dorm.” Came an American accented voice next to john. John turned to see yet another guy in a suit. It is dark grey and his tie is gold. “Tony” he says sticking out his hand.  
“John Watson” John replies shaking it and going with Tony to find the room. When they enter a boy wearing black, green and gold armour glares at them and rolls his eyes.  
“Well this is fucking awkward” Tony mused giving the other guy the ‘up down’.  
“Why do I need to get put in a room with the most arrogant asshole of the human race.” The boy sighs.  
“Ok… ok…” came a rather nerdy voice from the door. They all turn to see a shortish boy with black hair and a grey hat “I am… uh… going to leave my stuff here, and come back when all the weird shit is over.” Tony and John look at each other briefly before looking back at the green kid. Tony is just about to snap something when John interrupts.  
“Hang on a second,” he says “I don’t think we have met, hi I am j”  
“John Watson you shit!” came a yell from the door. Sherlock. “you left me! In the middle of the pacific ocean of year 11’s and 12’s!!!”  
“Well you are the one that ran off.” John yells back.  
“yes well you… you stopped walking and then walked off with him!”  
“About bloody time you guys shut up” comes a small hiss from the dark corner of the room. John almost hits the roof. The guy in green smiles.  
“That’s Raphael, and I am Loki.”  
“Gay” Sherlock coughs trying to hide his comment. John almost chokes himself trying not to laugh.  
“Pardon?” Loki asked, “what does that mean?”  
“don’t worry!” john chokes. Sherlock falls over, tony looks like he is about to pass out.  
“what does that mean?” Loki turns to Raphael, he makes no comment. Just as Sherlock manages to stand up again, a voice comes from the door.  
“I am not even going to ask what idiocy is going on in here.” Mycroft. Sherlock snorts and hits the ground again. “dear god I hope he turns out to be adopted.” Mycroft mutters. “have you by any chance seen a boy named Connor Temple?”  
“I think he” Sherlock starts but ends up on the floor again.  
“he came in earlier” Raphael hisses from the corner.  
“very helpful” Mycroft says face palming “dinner is in 10 minutes. Try not to get too carried away…” he nods to Loki. He walks out. John snorts.  
“shut up” Tony Says walking to his aria.  
Everyone goes silent and remains that way. As Mycroft said the bell for dinner went exactly 10 minutes after. Sherlock and John stay behind for a bit.  
“Do you think he really didn’t know what gay meant?” he asks Sherlock.  
“yes, did you see the look on his face??” Sherlock snorts.  
“Hey!” came a familiar yell from down the hall. “when did the bell go?” John runs out into the hall way.  
“Greg?” he yells.  
“John! When did you get here? I thought you would be on my bus.”  
“same time as you, I was on Mycroft’s bus” John answers as Greg reaches the door. “Sherlock and I were just about to go to dinner. Want to come?”  
“sure” Greg shrugs “hi Sherlock”  
“mmm” Sherlock answers  
“he means hi” John says to Greg “come on Sherlock were going” John calls not bothering to turn around. Sherlock follows them as they find their way to the dining hall.  
When they enter the first thing john thinks is ‘shit there is a lot of people in one room’ his second thought is ‘is that a hammer?’ a massive hammer hits him in the side of the head. It doesn’t hurt that much but scares the crap out of him.  
“sorry” a deep voice says “are you ok?”  
“uh yea I am fine” John answers a little startled. Teachers and students run around like crazy.  
“ok see ya” the guy says and walks off.  
“hey john!” 10 yells from the back table. “Commere! And your friends.” John and the other two go to join him. “this is Martha, Donna, Magnus, Alec, 9, Connor, Abby and Mary.” He says pointing to each one of the others on the table. Rose is there too. “Guys this is John, Sherlock and…”  
“Greg, but you can call me Lestrade” Greg answers.  
“Greg” 10 finishes. They sit down. The table is a bit squashy but John doesn’t mind. Dinner is just fish and chips, Sherlock barely eats anything. Turns out Magnus and Alec are the two boys that john saw kissing earlier. In John’s mind there is nothing wrong with being gay, just he isn’t.  
Him and Mary start talking. He likes her, allot. Rose doesn’t talk much, she is staring at another table. Only one kid sits there. Its one of the year 12s.  
“Doctor” she says tapping ten on the shoulder. “is it ok if I go and sit with 9, he looks lonely.” Ten looks over at 9 who is stabbing at his food.  
“sure, go ahead” he moves out so she can get past to the other table. John watches. 9’s face instantly brightens when Rose goes over.  
“hey” he says. “how are you?”  
“fine, are you ok?” Rose answers giving him a big hug.  
“fine,” he says hugging her back. “I have missed you. how is 10? Is he behaving?”  
“yes, don’t worry about that” she says.  
John looks away to give some privacy. He sighs, clears his plate and leaves.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
John wakes screaming.  
“John!” Sherlock says from beside the bed. “Its ok john! It’s ok!” John sits up running his hands over his eyes.  
“oh Jesus Sherlock.” John says bringing his knees up to his chest. He closes his eyes and rocks back and forth. All the lights turn on. A very muscly blond guy walks in.  
“piss off Thor” Loki’s voice came from under his doona.  
“well am I not suppost to assume it is you considering the amount of times you have almost killed my friends?” Thor answers. Loki pulls the covers from over his head, his hair is very messy and he looks half asleep. His green eyes flash.  
“yes well, I didn’t decapitate your grandfather whilst committing treason did I?” Loki retorts smiling.  
“sorry you did what?” Tony yells from hi aria in the corner.  
“Shut uuuup!” Connor moans from the bed opposite Raphael.  
Three more guys enter the room. “oh god,” Loki says “it’s a bloody house meeting.”  
“Please brother” Thor groans.  
“I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER THOR!” Loki yells his armour appearing around him in a flash of green light. He stands up. Then everyone started arguing. John covers his ears. The room flashes almost blinding everyone. Another Asguard kid stands in the middle of the room. But this time she is a girl. She has a very strange looking helmet on. It is platinum on one side with wings forming off a band that goes around her head the other side covers the full side of her face and is made of gold. A horn similar to that of Loki’s comes off the top. The hair on the platinum side is a beautiful wavy, gold brown, and on the other is a dead straight black. Her armour is again very similar to Loki’s but more feminine. Again on one side platinum, the other gold.  
“shut. The fuck. Up” she hisses, turning to look at them all. Her green eyes fixing on Loki’s for a few seconds. “I can hear you from the girls furthest dorm. And exactly 30 people are on route to this dorm right now. So shut up now.” Everyone looked at each other.  
“Thankyou Hela” Loki breathes from his position leaning against the door. Thor is just about to say something when both Loki and Hela flash their green eyes at him and he closes his mouth.  
“are you guys related or something?” Connor asks.  
“no” Hela says. “good night, you will all now be teleported back to your rooms” and in a flash everyone except for her are gone. Only the people who actually live in the dorm are still there.  
“good night Loki” she says and disappears.  
“that is your half-sister isn’t it?” Sherlock asks still kneeling next to john’s bed.  
“no” Loki answers and flicks the lights out.  
Sherlock stays next to john. “Are you ok?” he whispers.  
“yea, I guess so. Thanks” John answers, he can just see Sherlock’s features due to the moonlight coming through the cracks in the blinds. He smiles. Sherlock is the best best friend john has ever had. Sherlock stands up and sits on john’s bed. Looking over at the window. John grabs Sherlock’s wrist. Sherlock looks down at him.  
“no” he says, pulls Sherlock down in one swift movement and presses his lips to Sherlock’s. he doesn’t know why he is kissing him, he just is. He doesn’t care if anyone can hear them. Their lips move together. Sherlock’s tongue manages to find its way to john’s. they stay this way for a while. Sherlock breaks off.  
“good night John” he whispers and disappears to his bed.


	2. the first Friday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday, Tony and Loki get together. massive party!! ten and eleven are drunk as shit. enough said.
> 
> PS: added a few new characters. actually allot!! mwahahaha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought i would have a little fun with this one. thanks to Stella for the porpoise idea. enjoy!

Tony Stark’s POV

Tony wakes to the realisation it is Friday. The annoying ‘beep beep beep’ of his alarm keeps going on and on and on. He smashes his fist on it, turning it off. School had been super boring all week and the uniforms arrived yesterday. Ick, tony thinks, uniforms. His old school has no uniforms. A heap of new people have started. Raphael and Connor had both moved out, and are now replaced by new guys. Some blue guy (yes blue) called Ragnor in year 12, and a skeleton. Called Skulduggery in year 12. He is exceptionally creepy. He looks at the layout of the dorm. There is the door at the end, then to the left is John’s bed, and to the right is Ragnor’s bed. Next down on the left is a spare, and next to the right is Skulduggery. Next down to the left is Loki and to the right Sherlock. Then at the back Him on the right and nobody on the left.  
“Hey guys what is the time?” he yawns to the dorm.  
“Quarter past seven” Loki replies. Tony looks up at him. He is wearing a uniform. It is plane black with a yellow, red and dark green diagonally striped tie. On the pocket of the blazer is a crest shaped like a medieval shield and had the letters ‘T.V.S.M.B’ underneath it. Tony stares for a moment. He could only describe Loki with one word. Sexy.  
“Well” he says taking his eyes away “thanks” he kicks the covers off and stands yawning. He looks over to his desk and wardrobe and sees his new uniform hanging from the handle. he sighs, and heads over to get changed.  
…  
“This seat taken?” a voice asks from near Tony. Tony looks to see Loki standing next to him holding a cup of tea. The Dining room is as busy as ever.  
“Uh… no, sit down” Tony says. Loki takes the seat opposite him.  
“Your friends,” Loki says looking over at the table with Bruce Banner, Clint Barton and a few others were sitting on. “Kicked me off the table”  
“Clint’s always been a little crappy to some people.” Tony says, “When I say some people I don’t mean-“  
“No I know what you mean” Loki says, looking at the bottom of his cup.  
“Sorry” tony says looking away from him.  
“No need” Loki says drinking the last of his tea. “I get bullied allot”  
“I’m not trying to-“  
“Don’t” Loki interrupts “most people can’t help but say stuff like that” he takes his cup and stands. “I’ll be off then” he walks to the trolley and deposits his cup.  
“Loki…” Tony says, but it is too late Loki is gone. Tony leaves his plate and runs after him. He runs into the corridor, only Jace and Clary are there.  
“Did you see Loki come through here?” he asks.  
“Loki?” Jace says confused. “Doesn’t that mean seagull or something?”  
“Jace!” clary says elbowing him.  
“What?” Jace says smiling evily. Clary rolls her eyes.  
“No sorry, we haven’t seen him” Clary says.  
“Uuh… thanks” Tony says and speeds off to his dorm. Sherlock is in there.  
“Have you seen-“  
“The library” Sherlock says not bothering to look at him.  
“What?” Tony says.  
“Loki,” Sherlock says “I presume you are looking for him”  
“Uh yea, thanks” Tony says. He exits the dorm. The library, the one place in the school Tony hadn’t figured out how to get to yet. He goes back into the dorm and grabs his bag throwing it over his shoulder.  
“Main building, fifth floor, left corridor go straight ahead.” Sherlock says as Tony leaves the room.  
Sure enough Sherlock’s directions were accurate. And sure enough, Loki is there. He sits against the wall near the giant window. He is reading what appears to be a Norse mythology book. He leaves a mark in it and slams it shut, sighing.  
“Why do you follow me?” he says standing and placing it on a table. His voice echoes around making it easy to hear.  
“I… I don’t know. i…” Tony trails off. He goes up the stairs to the main window. He stands next to Loki who doesn’t move his gaze from the window.  
“Look” Loki says, his green eyes closing. “I have a weird, and quite honestly disturbing past. I will never get over it. Nether will others. They will laugh, they will jeer and joke and I will put up with it. Well until I destroy Oden and all of Asguard, but until then.” Tony blinks. Then he notices the book Loki had in his hand, which is now sitting on the table. He turns and pick it up.  
“Please don’t” Loki says as he is about to open the first page. “It’s quite humiliating. And, even though you won’t believe me, most of it is wrong.” Tony looks for a second at the cover under his finger, then puts it down.  
“I won’t read it” he says. Loki looks at him, his eyes widening.  
“Y…you won’t?” Loki says. Tony shakes his head and smiles.  
“Nah” he says. Loki’s eyes soften, a small smile appears on his mouth. Loki has no idea that Tony could be like this. He is so kind, so soft.  
“oi!! Stark! Laufeyson!” comes a voice sharply from the door. Mycroft.  
“Class started five minutes ago!” he says scowling. “Get to class now.” Loki rolls his eyes. “Hell, I’ll bloody escort you!” Loki and Tony both look at each other. They walk down and Mycroft walks behind them to class. All of a sudden a loud bang comes from behind them and Mycroft hits the ground hard.  
“That’s for the bus dickhead!” Sherlock yells. Ten and Eleven stand behind him. Ten look’s startled and eleven looks rather pleased with himself.  
“Nice throw” Ten says to Eleven not taking his eyes off Mycroft.  
“God Sherlock!” Mycroft moans picking himself up. He looks and yells. The cyberman’s head that was thrown at him lay just near his head.  
“What the fuck is that!!???” he yells, throwing himself backwards his navy blue, white and red tie landing across his face.  
“I believe it’s a cyberman” Sherlock answers.  
“What the fuck is going on out here!” comes a voice from the nearest music room. “Jesus Mycroft!” Lestrade says, running past Loki and Tony and kneeling next to him. “Are you ok?”  
“Eleven threw a fucking head at me” he says holding his arm, where he had been hit. Lestrade looks over only to see eleven’s T.A.R.D.I.S. vaporising. The motor making that strange groaning noise.  
Ten and Sherlock look at each other. “Run” ten says. They both make the bolt for the other T.A.R.D.I.S. the door closes and it disappears too. Twenty seconds later Sherlock, John, Ten, Magnus, Skulduggery, Irene, Abbey, Draco, Jace and Danny come running around the corner.  
“Sherlock!!!” Lestrade yells, running towards Sherlock and shoving him against the wall  
“What the fuck did I do??” Sherlock gasps.  
“Hang on” Lestade says. “Weren’t you just in the sports uniform?”  
“No” Sherlock says  
“Excuse me” a deep voice comes from the corridor. They all turn to see the headmaster. Oh fuck.

…  
He wasn’t too mad, thank god. He just yelled at them made them go back to class. The rest of the day is pretty uneventful. Luckily Tony has a free period and it is also the last one of the day. He has this sudden urge to go to the library. He shakes the thought off.  
He enters his dorm and plunks his bag down.  
“Tony!” somebody hisses. He jumps and turns to see Harry and Draco behind him.  
“What” he says taking his tie off and throwing it on his bed.  
“Can you help us smuggle the beer into the house?” Harry says smiling.  
“Um ok?” he says. Harry and Draco both walk out, Tony follows.  
“Why beer though?” Tony says.  
“cuz were having a party dumbshit” Clint says suddenly.  
“When did you get there?” tony says. Clint doesn’t answer. They get outside. A truck stands there. And in the back, beer. This is going to be one hell of a party.  
…  
Beer, Beer everywhere. Everyone is drunk the music is blaring.  
“This music” Ten says, taking another swig of beer and looking drunkly at Tony. “is so fucking loud” -Burp- “I reckon you’d be able to hear it from Raxicoricofalabatorious!!”  
“What?” tony yells not hearing a word. He vacantly looks around and spots Loki whom is sitting in the corner trying to look invisible. 16 beer bottles lie around him. He wanders over.  
“So” he says sitting down next to Loki “enjoying yourself?” Loki looks at him, his green eyes bloodshot and a dull smile on his face.  
“Well I feel like I’m gunnu puke but otherwise yea!” he says.  
“HELLO LOOSERS OF TVSMB HIGHSCHOOL!!!” Ten yells onto the microphone. Everyone stops and stares at him. He opens the door of the T.A.R.D.I.S “GET IN LOOSERS!!! WERE GOIN TO SEA WORLD!!” everyone screams and runs for the T.A.R.D.I.S. eleven quickly opens his and people crowd in his as well. Tony and Loki join them.  
…  
Tony is surprised the Australian police force hasn’t found them yet. The entire bloody park is filled with drunk teens. Oooh! He thought about the school’s reputation.  
“HEY FUKKAS!!” Loki yells from inside the dolphin enclosure. Everyone runs to the side to look at him. He is swimming around like a complete idiot. “I AM BURDENED WITH GLORIOUS PORPOISE!!!!” he yells, before proceeding to throw up all through the pool. Everyone laughs and throws empty bottles at him. He dodges them and clambers out of the enclosure.  
Tony looks around for a bathroom. He sees one to his left. He makes the bolt. He goes in and instantly catches Magnus and Alec in one corner and, holy shit, Mycroft and Lestrade in the other. He runs to the first toilet and pukes.  
He awkwardly walks passed Mycroft and Lestrade and out of the bathroom. He has to tell Sherlock. He looks around trying to spot him. He sees him making out with john over on the stands.  
“OI!!! SHERLOCK!!” he yells. Sherlock looks up and over at him. He quickly detaches from John.  
“What?” he yells back.  
“ya brother’s makin out with Lestrade!!” he yells at him. Sherlock and John both look at each other.  
“Where!!” John says after bolting over to Tony.  
“In the bathroom” he replies. John makes a bolt for the toilets.  
“I have to fucking see this!” Sherlock says running after him.  
Tony must have passed out for a while because when he wakes back to reality Ten is screaming his bloody head off.  
“EVERYONE GET IN THE T.A.R.D.I.S NOW!!!” ten yells. “THE COPPS ARE COMING!!” everyone runs to get to the T.A.R.D.I.S. Tony just sees Loki within the crowds. He gets into eleven’s T.A.R.D.I.S and blacks out. Only to be awoken as they arrive back at the school.  
He runs out onto the grass of the front lawn and pukes all over it. He then makes it to the boarding house and to his room. He collapses on his bed and grabs the bin. He then proceeds to puke in it again.  
“Wow! The famous Tony Stark” comes Loki’s voice from the foot of Tony’s bed. “They said you were a massive party animal”  
“Yea well.” He says “we all have weaknesses.” He puts the bin down. Tony couldn’t quite figure out if Loki is drunk or not. He seems to be fine. Yet again he is hammered. “nice Porpoise joke by the way” Tony says. Loki smiles.  
“Oooh the joys of drunkness” he says. Yup, still drunk. Tony gets up and kneels on the end of his bead. “Feeling better?” Loki asks. Tony doesn’t answer. He just kneels there.  
“Sort of” he says after a while. He changes positions so that he is sitting.  
“Did you hear Sherlock went off with ten and eleven and threw the bloody thing’s head at Mycroft just now?” Loki says, giggling.  
“What the fuck?” Tony says and starts laughing. They stop laughing after a while. Tony stands up. “I’m gunnu go and find Steve.” He says. Loki stops him.  
“No you don’t” he says and kisses him. Tony’s eyes widen. He kisses back. Slowly at first, then faster. Loki pushes him onto the bed with his knees either side of Tony’s hips. The rest of that night then blurred out of existence.

…  
Tony wakes to the realisation he needs to pee. He bolts to the toilet. He pulls his pants back up to see John duct taped to the wall.  
“JESUS!!” Tony yells.  
“mmmmffmffffff!!” John says. It covers his mouth too. He wanders out to see five more guys taped to the walls. He scans them. Connor, Simon, Petro, Monroe and Rory.  
He turns to face Mrs Hudson.  
“WHAT IN GODS NAME HAPPNED HERE!!!???” she screams.  
“Shit” Monroe says, looking around. “What the fuck happened???”  
“Shit happened” Tony says. Turning aay from Mrs Hudson. Draco and Harry are going to have alloy of explaining to do….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!! please comment!


	3. *NOTE*

Hey guys, just a quick note. sorry i haven't updated in a while. expect an update in the next couple of weeks. Cheers!! ~elenie~


	4. Finally! a new chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine's Pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the HUUUUUGGGGEEE wait. i completely forgot about this fic and noticed it only the other day. here is the next part!!

Ten and eleven both stare at the wall glumly. They were going to have issues explaining why there were floating turds bobbing around in the sea world penguin enclosure. Eleven jumps as someone comes and flops next to them.  
“wacha do this time Jim?” Ten asks sighing.  
“I had a bit of a row with Sherlock around the swimming pool the other night.” He says smiling. Ten smile back. “And let’s say John was wearing a pretty nasty bicarb soda bomb attached to a parker.” Eleven looks over quickly.  
“What?” he says. Mycroft walks out of the headmaster’s office.  
“Never mind!” Jim sings. Mycroft gestures to the doctors to go in. Mycroft stays outside and starts a pleasant conversation with Jim. Which quickly evolves into an argument. Nine watches all of this quietly from down the hallway. He enjoys watching Ten get in trouble. Thoroughly.  
“What are you doing?” as sudden female voice comes from behind him, he jumps and turns to see Rose. “erm, nothing” he says. She stares at him questioningly.  
“Well if you’re not doing anything then you can help me stack books in the library. Beast is giving me a punishment for accidently telling Ragnor that the TARDIS’ were behind the bathrooms and then we took off without him and he got caught by the Goldcoast police. So yea…” Nine smiles at the comment. They both walk to the library in silence.  
“You look nice today” He says as they open the doors to the large room.   
“thanks.” She says walking to the front desk and slamming a huge number of books in his arms. “its in alphabetical order, these are from the fictional section.” She points to the furthest wall upstairs.   
“Uh ok” Nine says silently groaning at the stairs.  
Rose grabs an even bigger armful of books and heads for the fantasy section. Nine sighs softly and heads up the stairs. He carefully sorts the books in their slots and claps his hands together. He goes down and grabs another load of books. Non-Fiction, he observes. He takes them over to the shelf labelled ‘Non-Fiction’ and does the same. Within a short amount of time, they are all done. Rose smiles and hugs him.  
“Thanks Doctor” she exclaims wrapping her arm in his. “Do you want to go for a swim? It’s a nice day for it”  
“erm, sure” Nine replies looking at the mess China Sorrows had just made of the War section.  
“Good. Cuz I am really hot now” Rose drags him off to the boarding house.

Xxx

Nine watches Rose Jump into the pool. Clary, Isobel, Ender, Tony, Loki, Amy, Rory and Bruce are all there as well. He leaves his towel on a chair. Loki is trying to jump on Tony who is floating around on a blow up mattress. Bruce is seeing how long he can go underwater for, without turning into the hulk. Clary and Isobel are having a massive boy talk. Amy and Rory are talking and Ender floats quietly by himself.  
“Come on!” she yells, rolling over to her back. He stands and gently lowers himself into the pool. Rose smiles and splashes him with her foot. The water is cool and refreshing. She rolls back and paddles over to Amy and Rory. Nine looks behind him and follows her.  
“You guys are good friends with Eleven right?” Rose asks as Nine reaches them. Rory nods partially. Apparently Amy almost cheated on him for Eleven.  
“She is” he says looking at Amy briefly, “I think he is a bit of a pain in the asshole if you know what I mean” Nine can’t help but comment.  
“Oooh yes” Nine laughs, “but not as annoying as Ten.” Rose elbows him in the ribs. “Ow!” he looks at her. Except now Ten was standing in between them. His hair was stuck to his face half up, half down. He elbowed Nine.  
“I heard that” he says, smiling a sort of ‘nice try’ sort of smile. Ten and the others start a huge water fight. Nine quietly as a mouse leaves the pool. Rose doesn’t even notice.

Xxx

Rose sits collecting her thoughts on the end of her bed. She can tell Nine wants her back and now there are two Tens. Somehow Donna had screwed up with the TARDIS and with the doctor severed hand that Jack had. God knows how she did that. Thank god Donna is hogging the other one though. Jack as usual is hitting on everything that moves which includes Skulduggery. In Rose’s opinion he and Tony would be a perfect match, but… Jesus there are allot of gays and bisexuals at this school!  
“Oi! Rose!” Irene yells. “you coming to dinner?” Rose jumps up.  
“uh, oui!” oops wrong language “I mean yes! I am coming” She feels Terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it is a bit short, still please give me some more suggestions! Love you all!!

**Author's Note:**

> ok... confused much yet? sorry its short. If you want anymore characters added please leave their name, tv series/book series/ movie and what year level you would like them to be in and i will hopefully add them. please leave comments. my life really sucks.


End file.
